SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: MINORITY ENGAGEMENT CORE The Minority Engagement Core (MEC) focuses on the recruitment and retention of African American (AA) individuals into ADRC research, clinical trials and brain donation programs. The MEC seeks to decrease the knowledge gap about Alzheimer?s Disease (AD) among AA, while increasing participation in basic, clinical, and translational research that also acknowledges and explores racial differences. We will follow a community based participatory model to design and implement programs of mutual benefit to the ADRC and Underrepresented Groups (URG). The Registry for Remembrance (RfR) Community Coalition, established in 2008, consists of lay and professional groups serving the AA community. The RfR and the MEC work together to implement recruitment/retention strategies. The MEC augments but does not duplicate the ongoing recruitment activities of the Administrative, Clinical, and ORE Cores, but rather responds to programming and community requests and needs specific to the AA community. This intentional and directed focus produces trusted relationships that bolster our recruitment to double the number of African-American participants in our UDS cohort and other clinical research efforts. The MEC, in collaboration with the Administrative, Clinical, ORE and Data Cores, will facilitate the recruitment and retention of AA in ADRC studies, and tailor specific outreach to engage AA men and other URG (e.g. Latino and LGBTQ). To increase the understanding of Alzheimer?s disease and related dementias by URG healthcare and other allied professionals, we will provide continuing education opportunities to improve their capacity for service to those living and dealing with these devastating disorders. Our goal of increased URG research participation will be accomplished through the following aims: Aim 1. Increase the participation of persons from the African-American community in clinical trials and other research at the ADRC. Aim 2. Continue outreach, recruitment, and engagement activities centered on capacity-building strategies. Aim 3. Develop and evaluate innovative research, recruitment, and engagement activities aimed at enhancing the relevance of ADRC research for other ethnic minority and underrepresented groups.